Eau de rose inc
by Any
Summary: Hi! hi! hi! Cette fic sont pour ceux qui aiment délirer sur les personnages de HP !
1. On starte

Allo tout le monde! Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne suis pas une génie en français, donc pardonnez mes nombreuses phautes dortaugaffe. Soit dit en passant, ce texte peut choquer bien des gens (entre autre celles qui trippent fort sur Draco Malefoy). Et, lorsque vous voyez des petites étoiles entre parenthèses, c'est moi qui dis ou fais un commentaire. Rewier!!!  
  
Disclamer : Hein? C'est quoi ça? Ça sert à quoi un disclamer ? Ça se manges- tu? Ha, minute, ok, c'est pour dire qu'aucun personnages ne m'appartiennent, qu'ils appartiennent tous à la meilleure écrivaine du monde. Ok, je comprends.  
  
  
  
Eau de rose inc.  
  
On starte  
  
N'oubliez pas que les yeux de rats sont très puissants dans cette potion, donc vous devrez limiter votre quantité à 3 .  
  
Tandis que Rogue expliquait les ingrédients qui entraient dans la composition d'une potion de beauté, les élèves prenaient des notes tout en s'adressant des regards angoissés. Tous sauf ce cher Malefoy qui abordait sont merveilleux air supérieur (*grrr., minute toé, tu vas goûter à la sauce!!!!)  
  
Et prenez note qu'une seule erreur de votre part pourrait être fatale à l'utilisateur. Même s'il paraît d'une facilité enfantine, l'élixir de beauté, s'il y a erreur à sa fabrication, peut avoir l'effet inverse sur la personne qui en use. COMMENCEZ !  
  
Rogue retourna le sablier qui trônait sur son bureau puis observa les élèves qui s'activaient. Comme d'habitude, Neville Londubat hésitait devant chaque ingrédients qui se présentaient devant lui (*pov ti-pite). Harry eût un élan de pitié pour le jeune homme ; tout le monde savait combien Neville pouvait être maladroit quand il était stressé, et le pire qui pouvait lui arriver, c'était que Rogue lui fasse essayer son élixir. Malefoy eût un sourire de prétention quand le professeur le félicita de son travail (*Ha, ha, ha, le chouchou du prof!!!). Sa potion n'était toujours pas prête, mais elle promettait (hi, hi, hi, attention, le martyre arrive!).Tandis qu'il allait ajouter le dernier ingrédient, Londubat passa devant son poste de travail et accrocha (*sans le faire exprès, dois-je le mentionner ?) le flacon qui contenait de l'essence de rose. Draco de s'en rendit pas compte, trop occupé à jeter des yeux de rats à Ron et Harry (*y va y goûter. ). À la fin du cours, Neville s'adonna à repasser par le bureau de Malefoy. Le blondinet s'adonnait à se pencher par-dessus sa potion pour vérifier s'il manquait un ingrédient, donc le blondinet d'adonna à tomber en pleine face dans sa potion (*YESSSSSSSSSS!!!). Malefoy se releva et se retourna brusquement vers Londubat qui frémit de terreur. Draco allait dire quelque chose quand il s'arrêta brusquement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme sous l'effet d'une immense douleur puis il poussa un hurlement d'agonie (* Les hommes. c'est fou ce qu'ils sont douillets !). Une lueur bleuâtre le baignait. Le jeune homme tomba au sol quand le professeur Rogue dispersa les élèves amassés autour de lui. Lorsque la lueur bleue disparu, le corps d'une jeune adolescente gisait au sol, remplaçant le corps de Malefoy. Harry agrandit les yeux tandis que Ron retenait un fou rire. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrêtaient dans le bas du dos, ses lèvres étaient sensuelles, ses courbes parfaites.(* Bref, une mannequin égarée qui a de l'allure!) Rogue, sous le choc, dit à ses élèves :  
  
Sortez de la classe. MAINTENANT !!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Et puis ? J'attends votre verdict : je continue ou c'est trop poche pour être lut ? J'attends de vos nouvelles! 


	2. Ça ce sorse

Re bonjour tout le monde ! Premièrement, merci à ceux qui ont rewier, c'est super cool de votre part ! Ensuite, que le VRAI PARTY COMMENCE !!!  
  
  
  
Eau de rose inc.  
  
Ça se corse...  
  
« Franchement, qu'elle histoire saugrenue... grommelait l'infirmière Pomfresh. Aucune surveillance ! » Dans son coin, le professeur Rogue se tenait tranquille (*de préférence, vu l'attitude de Pompom... Il fixait anxieusement le corps de Draco, étendu sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Le jeune homme (*ou la jeune fille, on le saura bientôt!) y reposait dans tout son innocence (*ouin, on peut le dire!!!). La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement, laissant le directeur Dumbledore entrer dans la pièce, inquiet (*ouin, full hot Dum!!! Y'est full puissant, lui!)  
  
- Alors, Pompom, que se passe-t-il ? - Vous le saurez du professeur Rogue, monsieur le directeur, Je dois passer un examen à ce jeune... cette jeune... enfin bref, à cette personne. répondit-elle en laissant un regard noir au professeur de potion. - Un examen ? Pour quoi faire ? Il me semble évident de M. Malefoy est devenue Miss Malefoy.  
  
Le teint de Rogue aurait pu faire rougir un cadavre à ces paroles (*Ha! Elle est bonne!).  
  
- Et bien, il me semble évident à moi que je vérifie s'il ou elle a tous les morceaux. - Tous les morceaux... fit Rogue qui ne comprenait pas. - L'utérus, les trompes d'eufaloppe, les ovaires... Enfin bref, voir si la gaffe de Londubat est complètement complète. -Londubat ?  
  
Dumbledore lança un regard interrogateur à Rogue qui lui fit un signe de tête en direction du couloir. Le directeur suivit le professeur et prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.  
  
- Alors Sévérus, que s'est-il passé ? - Et bien, pour faire une histoire courte, Londubat a accidentellement poussé Malefoy dans une potion de beauté qui, je crois, contenant 7 fois plus d'eau de rose que la quantité requise. - Je vois. Et vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ? - ... - Professeur, je consens que monsieur Londubat ait une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, mais, à ce que je peux voir, monsi... mis... Malefoy (*on se retient pour pas rire de la situation, ok?) a droit à sa part du gâteau, et vous de même. - Je m'en rends compte, monsieur. - Alors, voici la pénitence donc vous hériterez :  
  
Rogue retint son souffle.  
  
- C'est vous qui devrez annoncer ce malencontreux accident à Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. - QUOI ???  
  
Sévérus était confus. Il hésitait entre le soulagement ou la terreur (*je démissionnerais être à sa place.). Puis, la peur fit place à l'acceptation.  
  
- Il en sera comme vous le déciderez, monsieur. - Bien ! Alors, juste entre vous et moi, comment ont réagies les élèves ? - Oh... Potter et son fan... Monsieur Potter et ses amis se retenaient de s'esclaffer de rire... - Ce n'est pas étonnant... - Pansy Parkinson s'est évanouie... - Encore moins étonnant... - Le reste de la classe voulait jeter la potion dans l'évier... - 2 fois moins étonnant.... - Mais Seamus a voulu l'essayer... - HEIN ???? (*des choses qu'on savait pas, ça!!!)  
  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur l'infirmière qui soupira. Les deux hommes firent un effort pour ne pas se jeter sur elle.  
  
- Alors ? fit Dumbledore. - Hé bien, je le confirme, c'est une fille. Ou le terme jeune femme serait plus approprié. Sa croissance est parfaitement normale... peut-être même trop... - C'est à dire ? - Ce n'est pas le premier cas de ce genre, Dumbledore. J'ai déjà vu une femme changée en homme et vis versa, mais jamais dans ces cas je n'avais vu de nombril percé...  
  
Rogue déglutit péniblement.  
  
- ... ni de tatouage en forme de soleil. - Lucius va me tuer... - Ce qui me fait penser que cette jeune personne devait avoir une vie avant cette incident. Que ce serait simplement un « changement de place ». Comme un portoloin en potion. - Et notre jeune nouvelle venue s'est-elle éveillée ? - Pas encore. Mis à part le fait qu'elle respire, rien ne vous ferait douter qu'elle soit en vie.  
  
Rogue se détourna tandis que Dumbledore se retournait vers l'infirmerie.  
  
- Pompom, je voudrais que vous veniez m'avertir lorsque cette jeune personne se sera éveillée. Et vous, Rogue, avertissez ses parents sans perdre une minute. - Ce sera fait, monsieur. - Bien. Et je ne veux entendre parler de cette potion de beauté. - Bien, monsieur (*sa façon de dire : on m'y repognera pas certain, monsieur !)  
  
Dans le petit lit de l'infirmerie, la jeune fille rêvait...  
  
Kira leva la tête et observa. Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Elle faisait partie de l'univers tout en n'étant rien. Elle était... « Morte...songea-t-elle. Le Magyar Noire. Je me souviens. Je l'ai tué, mais il m'avait empoisonnée. Oh Seigneur, mais je suis morte ! » Bizarrement, cette pensée la surprenait plus qu'elle ne l'effrayait. Faire partie de tout ne lui déplaisait pas... Puis, elle l'avait vu. Le jeune homme blond. Il avait touché son âme. Et cela avait suffit pour la faire se décider. Elle devait prendre sa place dans son monde et lui céder la sienne.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Ha ! Vous comprenez pu rien, hein? Don't worry, je me comprends pas plus... Gna, c'est une farce! Anyway, je veux des rewiers! J'en crée une dépendance donc vite, je veux ma dose!!! 


End file.
